Enter Class Zero!
by NicoxMaki
Summary: Final Fantasy Type-0 based fanfic. Muse and a few others are the new Class Zero in Otonokizaka Academy. How are they going to change the minds of every student and teacher that they aren't just weapons of mass destruction and beat their enemy, UTX? Enter the daily life of class zero and the romance that will bloom within the group. Romance, comedy, and other genres are part of this


Hello everyone, I know I should be writing updates and oneshots, but I had this idea and decided to throw it out there. For now, this will only be a prologue, considering there are a few important parts that need to decided. To everyone who is familiar with the game and series, your opinions will be crucial because you can connect dots and compare characters that match the ones I'm missing, so your help is greatly needed. BTW, if you're a fan of the game and the Final Fantasy series, you are instantly my friend.

Anyways, here are the love live characters I've already matched with the final fantasy characters.

Honoka- Ace

Eri- King

Kotori- Queen

Sakurauchi Riko- Jack

Nico- Nine

Yukiho- Eight

Nozomi- Seven

Maki- Sice

Arisa- Cinque

Rin- Cater

Umi- Trey

Hanayo- Deuce

Sakurauchi Riko is one of the characters from Love Live Sunshine! I decided to use her instead Chika, whose character better suited Jack, because of the fact that she was previously from Akihabara.

I will need help deciding who will be Rem and Machina's characters, also a few important characters such as the leader of UTX, which cannot be A-Rise for they will be the supersoldiers for UTX, the L'Cie, Kunagiri, and the other teachers and students. They can be suggested to be OC or a specific character from an anime, game, or manga. The suggestions will be accepted until the first chapter is uploaded, which will be quite sometime for now.

The story will not follow the game entirely, but will have some similarities. There will be major changes and characters I will add that will thicken the plot and make it more interesting. For now though, this will be put on hold until I am able to finish at least two stories after "The Love That Began by the Sea". So, if you are extremely interested in seeing this continued, you may have to be patient. Sorry, if some of you are not very good at this.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this prologue and I don't own either Love Live!, Final Fantasy Type-0, or any other characters that are from any other anime, manga, or game besides the one I make up on my own.

* * *

it was a peaceful start to the day and it seemed that nothing could go wrong, until all hell broke loose.

Kizaka city, the home of Otonokizaka Academy, was invaded by their enemy, UTX

Bombs were dropped, guns were fired, eidolons were summoned, and soldiers were dispatched throughout the city.

Fire rained down on the homes and buildings as people tried their best to escape danger. The army tried their best to keep the enemy at bay until an unknown reinforcements arrive to handle the situation.

The army was able to handle it at first, until some sort of device was used to cancel out the ability to connect their power with the crystal. The eidolons they summoned to support them became paralyzed and the magic users were unable to use their magic.

Kizaka's people were being pushed back heavily as they were gunned down, cut down, and bombed by the enemy forces.

Otonokizaka's students already arrived to provide some support, but they were just murdered when the "Crystal Jammer" was activated.

UTX was already nearing the heart of the city which held the city's Crystal, The Sepia Bird.

"Surrender now, and we may spare the lives of the innocents and all those who bow down to us." A voice rung upon the ears of the inhabitants of the city.

The people were already being killed in large numbers, the people who were fighting were already dead or dying on the floor, so the thought of surrendering crossed their minds and many of them were hesitant at first, until a man shouted.

"Never, we'll fight until the end!" The man who shouted it lunged at an enemy soldier and managed to kill him by piercing him with two daggers on his chest. He was instantly killed when the one he killed fell to the floor, that angered the people and they began to charge toward their enemy.

Despite the fact that they were unable to use their powers, the people nonetheless still charged towards their certain death. The enemy soldiers began to shoot at them and they closed their eyes in anticipation of the impact the bullets would make to their bodies.

However when they opened their eyes, the first thing they saw was a large crystal wall that separated them from the enemy.

"Bravery is admirable, but there comes a time when we must back down and retreat." A voice spoke and the people searched for the owner from every direction and all of a sudden, a light manifested in the center and engulfed the area.

The people were blinded and when they could finally see, they only saw girl dressed in a uniform that looked like Otonokizaka's uniform with a crimson cape. She had ginger hair that was tied to the side with cerulean eyes that glowed slightly.

Everyone was in shock and didn't know what to do, until an enemy soldier shouted as he pointed his gun at the latecomer.

"Kill her, kill everyone!" He began to shoot and the latecomer raised her hand in the air and held it out towards the enemy.

The crystal wall shattered and its shards flew towards the enemy, however, the shards aim was not the soldiers, but the bullets.

The latecomer spread out her arms in the air, causing to appear before her a glowing deck of cards. She motioned forward and the cards disappeared and then reappeared below the UTX's soldiers.

"Reveal..." The cards simultaneously flipped and several types of cards appeared, but what the soldiers didn't know was that the depending on the cards below them would decide whether they survived or how bad they will be killed.

"The lucky card is..." Another deck appeared in front of the girl and from it, she drew a card. She revealed the card to the soldiers in from of her, "the Ace of Spades..."

Suddenly a red light began flashing from the cards below them, all except for the man who stood on the Ace of Spades.

"What is going?!" "What is happening?!" The enemy soldiers began to freak out and panic.

"Calm down, the worst is yet to come. And now, the unlucky card is..." From the same deck earlier, she drew a card once more. "Of course, it's the Joker." The card was revealed to them and the man who stood on the Joker began to scream violently.

"Aghh! Hnhh! Wha! Stop, get away!" The man fell to the floor and began to thrash around. "No, no, Noooooo..." The man slowly grew quieter and he soon began to sink in the card and disappeared when the light flashed.

The enemy soldiers began to look at the spot where their former comrade stood and looked at the one responsible for his disappearance, they shook in terror.

"Now, all of your punishment shall begin." She snapped her fingers and suddenly a variety of attack happened. The soldiers were attacked by an unknown shadow, flames or ice engulfed they died, they began to sink down in to the card as if it was quicksand, and many other more types of deaths happened for the soldiers.

Soon, there was nothing left and the cards that still remained soon disappeared when the girl stretched out her hand and pulled it back quickly, making different colors of light head towards her.

The only surviving soldier from UTX fell back in fear and began to crawl away from the scene, only to be held in place by something. He gathered his courage to look, only to find glowing red eyes staring at him, holding a spear that pierced his clothes the ground.

"Trying to run away is smart, but you should've done that earlier." The girl with the Crimson red eyes, jet black hair, and similar clothes to his earlier enemy picked the spear and placed it near his throat, she used her foot to hold the man in place.

"W-who are you people?" The man stuttered as the spear grew closer and closer to his flesh.

"We," the girl responsible for the death of his comrade appeared in front of him and spoke, "are Class Zero... And we will be the ones to stop you." That was the last thing man heard before the Crimson eyed girl finally slashed his throat.

"Honoka, Nico" a new arrival appeared, wielding a bloodied sword and two devices that are in the palm of her hand. She was donned in the same apparel as the two she called out to and she had auburn hair and hazel eyes to match.

"You two left before you could receive your transmitter, there are more of them ahead attacking randomly, we must take care of them quickly."

"Understood, I'll head there first Kotori." Instantly, the one named Honoka disappeared and only a glimmering light was all that was left. The two looked at each other and surveyed the area.

They could see the people who Honoka saved earlier look at them with either fear, or complete and utter shock. They ignored and began to head towards where they ordered to and they heard something from the transmitter as well as they ran towards the area.

"You must head there quickly, there is a enemy eidolon destroying buildings that are landing on the civilians and blocking their escape." A voice informed them through the transmitter and they quickened their.

"Understood," they replied as they hoped that Honoka was at least there already handling the situation.

To be continued...

* * *

I don't really have anything to say, so... thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


End file.
